


Dislocation and Chillin'

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Injury, Rated teen for language, Watching TV, bc having your shoulder dislocated hurts like a sumbitch, could be gen, could be shippy, it's a injury fic, nothing super crazy but, slightly graphic description of shoulder dislocation, they cuddle at the end too, those suits dont really hide anything, what more do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Ladybug gets into some trouble and Adrien is (conveniently!) close by and willing to help...Or the self indulgent Ladybug is injured and Adrien helps and then they cuddle and watch TV. Sue me, I need it.





	Dislocation and Chillin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sai_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_c/gifts).



> ok this got really out of hand, 15 pages out of hand, but the world needs a 15 page injury Ladrien fic damnit so here we are.

* * *

 

Ladybug stretched, basking in the last sun rays of the day.

 

She was alone for patrol tonight, Chat had called earlier to tell her that he had a civilian thing to tend to and sounded upset no matter how many times she told him it was fine.

 

Laughing softly to herself at the thought of her partner, Ladybug threw her yoyo, deciding to do one last sweep before heading home.

 

Flying like this was thrilling, she's never get enough of it.

 

Ladybug laughed out loud soaring through the air, the city she loved below her and the stars above her.

 

"Help!"

 

Without stopping Ladybug altered her course, angling herself towards the shout.

 

"Hey!" she called, touching down between two people. "Whats going on here?"

 

"Get lost" an older man, bulky and towering over Ladybug small frame; jerked his head. "This doesn't concern you little girl."

 

"Well considering you're chasing people around in the dark. in  _ my _ city, I’d say it does."

 

There was the sound of running feet behind her and Ladybug smiled internally, happy the victim was getting to safety.

 

"I don't wanna hurt you but I will. Scram."

 

Ladybug shook her head, "No can-"

 

A blinding pain bloomed in her right shoulder, and it was only then she saw the baseball bat in the man's hand.

 

"That was rude" Ladybug wheezed through the pain, blinking back tears.

 

"Beat it!"

 

Ladybug dropped down to avoid his next swing, sweeping her leg out to knock him over. It worked, the man fell sideways and Ladybug delivered a swift kick to his temple to keep him down.

 

With shaky fingers she dialed the police from her yoyo, leaving an anonymous tip that there was a bad man on the 18st street.

 

Hanging up Ladybug allowed herself a small sob, the pain in her shoulder overwhelming her for a second.

 

"Tikki?" Ladybug whispered feeling the pain lessen, and knowing Tikki was channeling the pain away from Marinette. Her kwami was silent, an unnerving thing since Tikki and Marinette always talked, in the suit or out.

 

Ladybug glanced and her shoulder and blanched. Her suit left nothing to the imagination. The material of it sticking to her skin, even when that skin was draping over the empty socket and the joint that was a good two inches lower than it should be.

 

"motherfucker." Ladybug breathed, feeling it was appropriate given the situation.

 

Thinking back to all the first aid classes she'd taken since becoming Ladybug, Marinette took a deep breath and wrapped her good hand around her elbow, immobilizing the dislocation as best she could.

 

"I need help." She said, talking out loud to help ground herself. "Fast."

 

The longer a person waited to put a joint back into place the more likely a break in the bone was.

 

Glancing around Ladybug realized she was further uptown than she'd previously thought.

 

She could see the top of the Agrest Mansion from here.

 

"Adrien" she breathed, walking that way. "Adrien can help."

 

Looking at the building again she realized she'd never get there quick enough on foot.

 

"Come on, think."

 

A horrible thought hit her, and she took a deep breath, steadying herself. 

 

Gathering her strength, Ladybug grabbed her yoyo with her left hand, wincing as her bad arm dangled unsupported.

 

"This is gonna hurt." she whispered, throwing the yoyo to wind around the weathervane closest to the Agrest Mansion.

 

Taking a second deep breath Ladybug tugged on the cord once, the yoyo retracting.

 

She bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming and her bad arm flopped against her side, the wind blowing any tears from her eyes.

 

She landed breathlessly just a few seconds later, barely keeping on her feet.

 

She could see Adrien's windows from here, the boy himself sitting at the desk, face aglow with the light of his computers.

 

"Come on Adrien" Ladybug whispered, throwing her yoyo.

 

The toy bounced off the glass with as sharp smack sound and Ladybug laughed softly when Adrien jumped.

 

Reeling the untethered yoyo back to her, Ladybug motioned at Adrien. "open the window" she mouthed.

 

He looked confused.

 

With her good arm Ladybug mimed pushed the glass panel open and sighed in relief when Adrien understood, a single piece of glass swinging out towards her.

 

"move" she waved her hand, shooing Adrien to the side.

 

He complied, nervously watching her.

 

Ladybug took a deep breath, squatting down.

 

This would have to be perfect.

 

Shifting over to line herself up with Adrien inside balcony. She exhaled, throwing the yoyo.

The line reeled out, flying through the window, past Adrien and wrapping around the railing of his overlook thingie.

 

"What do you even call that." Ladybug mused out loud, trying to distract herself from the thought of flying through the air again.

 

To think opinions could change so easily.

 

"3." she settled back on her haunches, pulling the cord tight. 

 

"2" Ladybug took a deep breath. 

 

"1!" with a sharp jerk she was airborne.

 

Biting down, this time on her lower tip; Ladybug flew through Adrien's window, dropping her heels down as soon as she cleared the glass, to stop.

Ladybug breathed heavily, tasting blood, and gingerly prodded at her lip with her tongue. She'd broken the skin.

 

Sagging down, Ladybug let her yoyo support her as she let out a shuddering breath.

 

"Ouch" she whimpered, glancing down at her shoulder, It was swelling.

 

"goddamnit."

 

"L-Ladybug?"

 

She looked up, Adrien was there, eyes wide and fearful.

 

"Your arm-"

 

Ladybug stood up, tugging the yoyo to return to to her and clipping back to the cord on her hips.

 

"Dislocated" she said simply, looking at the mutated flesh.

 

"I'll call an ambulance."

 

"NO!" Ladybug held up her hands, gritting her teeth when her right one didn't move, but flared pain all the way down to her fingertips "No ambulance. No doctors."

 

"but you're hurt!" Adrien looked like he was either going to cry or hit something. Maybe both.

 

Ladybug smiled as best she could, trying to reassure him, "I noticed. And I need your help."

 

Adrien's eyes got impossibly wider. "I can’t- I…” he shook his head resolutely “I can’t."

 

Ladybug walked up to him, in too much pain to be flustered at the close contact, though she noticed his pink cheeks. "You can." she laid a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get the swelling down, before you can pop it back in. Do you have any ice?"

 

"I can't do that Ladybug."

 

"Ice, Adrien." Ladybug's voice left no room from argument

 

"I have some ice packs in the fridge, they aren't exactly ice but..."

 

"They'll do."

 

Ladybug followed Adrien over to his bed, and sat down while the boy rummaged through the fridge, under his desk.

 

"Is that moldy cheese?" She asked, sniffing the air.

 

Adrien blushed, "Uh, camembert. It's a model thing."

 

Ladybug nodded, too tired to question further.

 

"Here they are."

 

Ladybug took the gel pack, gritted her teeth, and carefully laid it on her right shoulder.

 

Adrien fidgeted nervously in front of her, "You're bleeding."

 

Ladybug licked her lips, wincing. "Yeah, bit my lip."

 

"Here-" Adrien rushed off to the bathroom.

 

Ladybug let out a soft breath, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't cry. Not now. Adrien was coming back soon and he couldn't see her cry.

 

"Hey"

 

Adrien knelt between her legs, a wet washcloth in his hands. "It's ok." Gently he dabbed at her lip, wiping the blood away.

 

Ladybug licked her lips and blushed, realizing their position. Adrien flushed too, but didn't move; continuing to wipe at her face.

 

"It's bruising." he whispered, eyes locked at the side of her neck, carefully avoiding looking at the moisture that lined her eyelashes. 

 

Ladybug was grateful for a moment before she followed his gaze with her own. Cursing softly, Ladybug glanced up at Adrien, eyes intense. "We have to move quick."

 

She laid down, swinging her feet up on the bed; arm dangling off the side.

 

Adrien grabbed it before it could pull, gently holding it out from her body at the elbow.

 

"I- I don't know how to do this." he whispered, looking down at her.

 

She smiled at him, "It's ok, I'll walk you through it."

 

"You've done this before?!" Adrien squeaked, horrified at the thought of his Lady doing this on her own. Of her getting hurt and not telling him.

 

"I took some classes."

 

Adrien sighed in relief. "ok"

 

"Now, you ready to do this?"

 

"No" Adrien’s voice squeaked again

 

Ladybug huffed a laugh, "Me neither, but we've got to. I'm not keen on losing my arm."

 

"Losing you arm!" Adrien nearly dropped her wrist in surprise.

 

"In rare cases, but hopefully not this one. Now you ready?"

 

Adrien swallowed, "Tell me what to do."

 

"Ok. You've already got hold of my wrist, but you can hold my hand if you'd like-"

 

Adrien flushed and grasped her hand with his free one. "o-ok"

 

"good" she smiled encouragingly at him. "Now, you're good at math right?"

 

Adrien blinked in confusion at the sudden question. "y-yeah, why?"

 

Ladybug nodded, "good good, I need you to hold my arm out at a 45 degree angle."

 

"Ok" Adrien did as he was told, pulling.

 

"Slowly!" Ladybug cried out, arching off the bed in pain. "Slowly!"

 

"Sorry!" Adrien slowly down considerably, inching the arm into place.

 

"Now what?"

 

"Just-" Ladybug panted, squeezing her eyes shut. "Just give me sec."

 

"Sorry" Adrien whispered, his heart aching at the pain on his Lady's face.

 

"Not your fault." she ground out, "I’m the one that gave bad instructions," she smiled weakly at him. "Ready for the next step?"

 

"Only if you are"

 

Ladybug nodded, rolling her head to look at the ceiling.

 

" _ Slowly! _ " they both chuckled at her over emphasized, but playful tone. "Slowly, pull the arm towards you, don't change the angle either."

 

"O-Ok." Gently as possible Adrien pulled. "You're going to have to pull harder than that Adrien." Ladybug whispered softly, eyes tightening at the thought of more pain.

 

"Oh..." Adrien looked down at her, "Do you think distracting you from it would help?"

 

Ladybug took a deep breath, letting it all out right after. "Yeah maybe."

 

"Well-" Adrien glanced around the room for inspiration but the only thing even vaguely interesting in his room was Ladybug. "What's happening to your arm while I'm pulling?"

 

Ladybug huffed, "You're not pulling now but when you do-" she gave him a pointed look, and Adrien knelt on the very edge of the bed next to her. His knee settled against her side for a little extra leverage. Ladybug nodded in silent permission to go, and resumed her explanation.  

 

"We're trying to get the muscle to-" Ladybug sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her shoulder move and Adrien hesitate. 

 

"Don't stop!" she ordered, and felt bad about the fear that flashed on Adrien face. "The pulling will make the muscle give a littlebitsothejointcanslide-" Ladybug's words got jumbled together as she talked faster and faster through the pain before sucking in a big breath as a sharp popping noise echoed through the room.

 

She didn't let it out

 

"Ladybug? Ladybug!" Adrien panicked, wanting to touch her but not knowing if letting go of her arm was a good idea

 

"Ladybug breathe!" he called desperately, jiggling his knee further into her side. "Breathe Ladybug!"

 

She let out a suddery exhale that ended on wheeze, but her chest kept rising and falling after that.

 

"oh thank god" Adrien's shoulders sagged in relief.

 

"Go-good job hotshot." Ladybug breathed, moving her shoulder in tiny circles. "I'll make a doctor of you yet."

 

Adrien blushed at the name 'hotshot' and let go of her, sliding off the bed.

 

"I think I'll pass thanks."

 

Ladybug chuckled, wrapping her good hand around her elbow. "Help me up?"

 

Adrien jumped up, carefully sliding an arm around her shoulders and easing her up.

Ladybug grimaced, but stayed upright when Adrien gingerly pulled away.

 

"Now what?"

 

Ladybug smiled at him pained, "I've got to keep it still. Any chance you got a sling?"

 

Adrien shook his head, "No, sorry."

 

Ladybug shook her head, "No worries, I can make one. You got a spare blanket?"

 

"I've got extra sheets?"

 

"Perfect."

 

Adrien knelt down and rummaged under the bed for awhile, finally pulling out a long plastic crate. Unlatching it and pulling out a sheet he balled it up and tossed it to her.

Ladybug didn't move to catch it, letting it smack her in the chest and fall into lap.

 

"uh-" Adrien blushed, scrambling to stand, and kicking the crate back under the bed in his haste.

"Sorry-" he grabbed it from her lap, "What should I-?"

 

"I'll walk you through it again." Ladybug smiled at him,  "This will be a piece of cake compared to what you just did."

 

Adrien nodded shakily, focused on unballing the sheet.

 

His hands were shaking.

 

"Hey," Ladybug looked concerned. "If you can't do it that's alright. I can make one at home."

 

"NO!" Adrien faltered, "I- I just don't want to hurt you more."

 

Ladybug blushed lightly under his worried gaze.

 

"Don't worry, I trust you." She winked at him and Adrien could feel his entire face light on fire.

Ladybug thankfully didn't comment on it, instead nodding to the sheet.

 

"Fold it in half first, we're making a triangle."

 

Adrien nodded and walked over to the end of the bed and laid the sheet out flat, pulling the corners farthest from each other to meet.

 

"Now we tie it to me."

 

"Wait what?"

 

Ladybug nodded, "Yep, come here."

 

Adrien walked back over, feeling a little silly for moving in the first place.

 

"Now the fat part is what holds my arm so I need you to thread it under my bad arm and up to my neck."

 

Adrien nodded, trading corners so he could hold the folded part.

 

"Here" Ladybug grunted, using her left hand to bend her arm and hold it out from her body. 

 

"Quick" she barked, the strain of it already beginning to hurt.

 

"Right!" Adrien carefully looped the cloth under her arm, pulling it all the way up and dropping it over her shoulder

 

"Good job- now it gets a little more interesting."

 

"Great" Adrien muttered

 

Ladybug laughed and he blushed, smiling shyly.

 

"You see the other end?"

 

"This?" Adrien lifted the corner that was over her shoulder in confusion, wasnt that part already done?

 

"No other end, the side at out feet."

 

"oh" Adrien grabbed the opposite side, twisting the material around his hands nervously.

 

"Ok now I need you to pull it slowly up to meet the side over my shoulder."

 

"Ok?"

 

Adrien carefully pulled upwards, moving especially slow. Ladybug hissed as her arm was pulled into a 90 degree angle. "Sorry" Adrien whispered, hating that he was causing her pain.

 

"It's fine." Ladybug ground out, "Now tie the ends together behind my neck to hold it."

 

"Um-" Adrien hesitated, looking at their awkward angle. Him on the side on her, her in no shape to move herself.

 

"Just pass the end in your hand now to your other hand, sit behind me and tie a knot." Ladybug's voice was firm but not unkind.

 

"Right." Adrien nodded doing as she instructed, settling down on the bed behind her. Carefully pulling the part of the sheet that held her arm Adrien tied a loose knot. "Done."

 

"Is it tight?"

 

"uh….no?"

 

Ladybug looked at him over her shoulder, "It needs to be tight as you can get it."

 

"But there is nothing to anchor it!"

 

Ladybug craned her neck trying to see where they went wrong. "Oh, the bottom piece, the one against my chest? It goes over the opposite shoulder."

 

"oooh" Adrien quick tugged out his knot and pulled the bottom part of the cloth across her other shoulder.

 

He was close enough that his breath puffed against the back of her neck, and he stifled in the urge to smell her hair.

 

"There you go." Ladybug's voice was little breathless, "now tie the knot. It should land on the back of my neck."

 

Adrien nodded even though she couldn't see it, tugging the fabric as tight as he dared before tying a hard knot.

 

"Done."

 

Ladybug sighed, sliding her good hand out of the sling from where it had been supporting her bad arm during the process.

 

"Thank you." She breathed, hand squeezing his knee.

 

"An-any time" Adrien  whispered, fighting down another blush.

 

"No I mean it." Ladybug swung her legs off the bed to look at him better. "Thank you."

 

Adrien nodded, "of course. I’m just glad I could help."

 

They both smiled, sitting on Adrien’s bed, bathed in moonlight.

 

"What time is it?" Ladybug whispered, breaking eye contact to search the room for a clock.

 

"It's-" Adrien leaned back and snagged his phone off his desk. "-11:56"

 

Ladybug nodded, thoughtful.

 

"Are you leaving?"

 

Ladybug looked at him, guilty. "I don't know if I can."

 

"Would you like to stay here for now?"

 

Ladybug looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze. "I don't want to inconvenience you." it was barely a whisper.

 

"It's no trouble!" Adrien laid a hand on her good shoulder, smiling. "I promise."

 

"Al- alright then."

 

They sat there for a little while longer, looking at each other.

 

"Do you want to watch TV?" Adrien asked, losing feeling in his legs as they were still tucked up underneath him.

 

"Sure." Ladybug stood, head up, back straight.

 

Adrien looked at her confused. 

 

"Slings put the weight of your arm on your upper back so slouching isn't a good idea."

 

"ooh" Adrien stood up next to her, smiling smally. "makes sense."

 

He lead the way to the couch, nodding to it. "Make yourself comfortable."

 

Ladybug gingerly sat down, leaning against the arm of couch, her bad shoulder tucked against the cushions.

 

It was a bit of a weird position, she was taking up a little more space than she would if she sat with her back against the back of the couch like it should be, but this was considerably more comfortable, even if her hips were at a weird angle because her feet were still on the floor.

 

"You can stretch out you know?" Adrien looked amused, remote in hand as the TV turned itself on. 

 

"But then you have nowhere to sit."

 

Adrien shrugged, "I can sit on the floor."

 

Ladybug frowned at his back, "that's not fair though."

 

He didn't answer and she frowned harder, looking at the couch.

 

"Here, I have an idea."

 

Swinging her legs fully up onto the couch, Ladybug gingerly repositioned. Her back was now resting fully on the arm of the couch, her sling getting a little extra support from the throw pillow wedged between her and the couch, filling the empty space of the corner.

 

"Uh-?" Adrien watched her confused, "what are you-?"

 

Ladybug beckoned him over, dropping her left leg off the couch and patting the spot between her legs.

 

Adrien turned bright red, "uh-"

 

"It's fine" Ladybug smiling past her own heated cheeks. "I do this with friends in my civilian life all the time."

 

"If you're sure..."

 

Carefully Adrien sat down, swinging his own feet up and gingerly leaning back, stopping just above her. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

 

Ladybug shook her head, realized he couldn't see and blushed. "No I'm fine, you can lean farther back if you want."

 

Adrien did so, grateful that she couldn't see how hard he was blushing.

 

Ladybug smiled, and shifted a bit, moving her bad arm back a little further. Adrien immediately started to sit up. "You know what, I can just sit on the floo-"

 

"Adrien" Ladybug caught his shoulder with her good hand, cheeks flushed.

 

"You're not hurting me, I promise."

 

"You'd tell me if I was?" Adrien asked, still worried.

 

"In a heartbeat."

 

Adrien nodded and slowly lowered himself back down.

 

"What do you want to watch?"

 

"What's on?"

 

"Let's see."

 

As Adrien flicked through channels, Ladybug carefully turned her hand and nestled it in his hair.

It was her bad hand so she couldn't move it anywhere else and since Adrien head was on her stomach anyways…

 

Adrien forced himself not to stiffen in surprise when he felt Ladybug's hand in his hair. He sighed softly as her fingers traced shapes on his scalp. She didn't move very far, but it was her bad arm so he was just glad he wasn't hurting her.

 

"How do you feel about monkeys?" he asked quietly.

 

"I don't have an particular feelings about monkeys, why?"

 

Adrien swallowed a purr as she started massaging his scalp, her fingernails gently scraping, even through her suit.

 

"There's a documentary on about them. That's about all that's on really."

 

Ladybug laughed softly and Adrien could feel it vibrate through her upper body. "Monkeys sound much better than infomercials."

 

Adrien smiled and clicked on it; turning his head a bit to see the little critters running around on screen.

 

They stayed like that a while, watching the different types of monkeys leap through the trees, until Ladybug swung her left leg up. It was the leg that had been previously on the floor but the position was starting to bother her hips so Ladybug drew it up and tucked it under Adrien’s legs, hooking her foot around his shin. 

 

“Ladybug?”

 

“Sorry, my hips were bugging me”

 

Adrien blushed at the mention of her hips and shifted his own legs to better accommodate hers. 

 

Emboldened, Ladybug pulled her good arm out from under her head and draped it over Adrien’s shoulder; her hand settling just past his right nipple. 

 

Adrien’s eyes went wide, staring down at Ladybug’s polka dotted hand on his chest.

 

“Is this ok?” 

 

“Fine!” Adrien squeaked out, face aflame. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

They lapsed back into silence, Adrien resolutely keeping his eyes on the TV whereas Ladybug had let her head fall back against the arm of the couch and watched the stars.

 

* * *

 

“Adrien” Ladybug gentle shook his shoulder. “Adrien, wake up.”   
  


“Nmmm” Adrien groaned, frowning. 

 

“Adrien I’ve got to go home.” 

 

“You live here…” Adrien muttered, snuggling back down into his vibrating bed. 

 

Wait? His bed didn't vibrate?

 

“Ladybug!” Adrien sat bolt upright, scrambling to get off the couch. 

 

Ladybug held a hand to her mouth, a poor disguise for her giggles. 

 

Adrien blushed, “Sorry,” he muttered rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Ladybug carefully sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the couch, “No I’m the one who  should be sorry. I had to wake you up.”    
  


She stood, smiling guiltily. 

 

Adrien flapped a hand at her, “It’s fine.”   
  


Ladybug bit her lip, opening the wound from earlier just a bit. She frowned at the taste but held her tongue to the cut till it stopped bleeding again.

 

“Can you get back home safe?” Adrien asked watching her

 

Ladybug sighed, blowing her bangs up. “I’ll make it somehow. Let’s just hope no reporters are around this early in the morning.” she winked at him, “Zipping through the air with your non dominant hand isn’t the most graceful.”

 

Adrien blushed, nodding. “Just be careful.” He walked over the window and pushed one open, looking back at her.

 

Ladybug smiled and walked over hesitating in front of him. “Thank you.” she said softly, a heavier meaning behind her words that Adrien didn't quite catch. 

 

“Happy to help!” Adrien croaked out, nerves and having just woke up making his voice crack.

Ladybug leaned in, and Adrien’s breath caught in this throat. Was she going to kiss him?

 

“Boop” Ladybug tapped him on the nose with her good arm and threw her yoyo. Smiling at him one last time she tugged on the cord and was off.

 

Adrien watched her swing haphazardly to the next rooftop, wincing when she stumbled on the landing. 

 

She straightened up, waving at him. 

 

Adrien waved back, unable to keep the grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> guys!! looks at this cute art The_Stars drew for this fic!!!


End file.
